Bill or Ben?
Bill or Ben? is the fifteenth episode of the seventeenth siresand the four hundred and third episode of the series. In this episode, Bill trick Connor. Plot One day, while puffing along the mainline, a big and fast engine Bill and Ben have never seen before pulls onto their track at a junction. Further along the line, Bill and Ben meet Thomas, who tells them that the streamlined engine was Connor. The twins think that Connor must be full of himself, racing around and surprising other engines. Thomas tries to explain that Connor is friendly, but the twins won't listen. Sometime later, the twins pass through Henry's tunnel when they get surprised by Connor again. Ben was still inside the tunnel as Connor passes and whistles hello to Bill. The twins decided to play a trick on the streamlined engine. The next time Connor comes to Sodor, Bill was waiting for him. Bill challenges Connor to race, but the big streamlined engine doesn't think it would be fair to race against such a small tank engine. Eventually, Connor agrees and when the signal turns green, they both race off towards Ulfstead Castle. Bill is soon left far behind and Connor thinks he has won. Connor gets a massive shock when he pulls into Ulfstead Castle and sees Ben waiting at the platform. Connor falls for the twins plan and thinks it's Bill who has beaten him to the castle. Ben suggests that they have a rematch and race back to the bridge. Connor agrees and the race soon starts. This time, Connor takes no chances and focuses solely on beating the little tank engine. He concentrates on the race so hard that he runs through a red signal and nearly causes a serious accident with Henry. Connor's relief was short-lived as the Fat Controller pulls up in Winston; he was very cross with Connor for missing the red signal. Just then, the twins both pull up and Connor realises that he was being tricked all along. The Fat Controller isn't amused with Bill and Ben's antics and orders Bill to be repainted so that they can't be confused so easily. At the Sodor Steamworks, Bill tries to get out of being repainted but Victor has been pre-warned about the twins' tricky ways; shortly, Bill has a brand new dark blue livery. Back at the shunting yard, Ben laughs when he sees his twin; Bill isn't happy; now that he doesn't look the same as his twin, it's no fun at all. Then, Ben has a crafty idea and heads off to the Steamworks himself. When he arrives, Victor isn't there and Ben tells Kevin that he is Bill and has come to be repainted in accordance with Sir Topham Hatt's orders. Kevin was unsure as he thinks Bill was repainted the day before, but when Ben threatens to involve the Fat Controller, Kevin agrees to let Ben be repainted. Soon Ben has been painted the same colour as Bill. Victor arrives and isn't happy, but there was nothing he can do; the job has already been done. Bill and Ben, now both painted dark blue, are on their way again when they see Connor up ahead. The twins decide to play another trick on him. Bill challenges Connor to another race. Connor agrees, thinking aloud about his assurance that only one of the twins has been repainted. Connor thinks he will definitely win, but Bill isn't so sure! Characters *Thomas *Henry *Bill and Ben *Connor *Victor *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Rosie (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friend (cameo) Locations *Ulfstead Castle *Sodor Steamworks *Henry's Tunnel *Vicarstown Bridge *Bluff's Cove Junction *Shunting Yards Notes *This episode has similarities to the magazine story, Diesel's Race and the second season episode, The Diseasel. *Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventeenth season. *This marks the first time since the seventh season that Bill and Ben have been the main characters in an episode. *Connor's close call with almost colliding with Henry is an example of performing a real-life railway danger known as a SPAD (Signal Passed At Danger). *In France, this episode is called "Who is who?" Errors *Henry's brakevan changes between shots. *Connor, Kevin and the workmen should've noticed Bill and Ben's nameplates in order to know that they were two different engines. *Ben's driver shouldn't let him go to get repainted after Bill was. *Surely the workmen at the Steamworks would know that Bill was already repainted and it was Ben who arrived, not only by their appearance but by the Steamworks' records as well. *Knowing the twins' mischievious ways, the workmen could've just repainted Ben to a different colour from Bill. *It would've been impossible for Connor to stop in time to avoid colliding with Henry, as trains travelling at such speeds take much longer to stop. *When Connor screeches to a stop, his bogie wheels and trailing wheels spark, but neither are fitted with brakes. *When Connor realises that he's been tricked, his crosshead was missing. *When Connor nearly hits Henry's train, the initial shot of him applying his brakes shows him slowing down inches from Henry. In the next shot, Connor isn't at the points. *When Bill and Ben speak to Thomas, Ben isn't coupled to the trucks. Merchandise *Wooden Railway *Wind-up Trains Gallery BillorBen?GreekTitleCard.PNG|Greek Title Card BillorBen?1.png BillorBen?2.png BillorBen?3.png BillorBen?4.png BillorBen?5.png BillorBen?6.png BillorBen?7.png BillorBen?8.png BillorBen?9.png BillorBen?10.png BillorBen?11.png BillorBen?12.png BillorBen?13.png BillorBen?14.png BillorBen?15.png BillorBen?16.png BillorBen?17.png BillorBen?18.png BillorBen?19.png BillorBen?20.png BillorBen?21.png BillorBen?22.png BillorBen?23.png BillorBen?24.png BillorBen?25.png BillorBen?26.png BillorBen?27.png BillorBen?28.png BillorBen?29.png BillorBen?30.png BillorBen?31.png BillorBen?32.png BillorBen?33.png BillorBen?34.png BillorBen?35.png BillorBen?36.png BillorBen?37.png BillorBen?38.png BillorBen?39.png BillorBen?40.png BillorBen?41.png BillorBen?42.png BillorBen?43.png BillorBen?44.png BillorBen?45.png BillorBen?46.png BillorBen?47.png BillorBen?48.png BillorBen?49.png BillorBen?50.png BillorBen?51.png BillorBen?52.png BillorBen?53.png BillorBen?54.png BillorBen?55.png BillorBen?56.png BillorBen?57.png BillorBen?58.png BillorBen?59.png BillorBen?60.png BillorBen?61.png BillorBen?62.png BillorBen?63.png BillorBen?64.png BillorBen?65.png BillorBen?66.png BillorBen?67.png BillorBen?68.png BillorBen?69.png BillorBen?70.png BillorBen?71.png BillorBen?72.png BillorBen?73.png BillorBen?74.png BillorBen?75.png BillorBen?76.png BillorBen?77.png BillorBen?78.png BillorBen?79.png BillorBen?80.png BillorBen?81.png BillorBen?82.png BillorBen?83.png BillorBen?84.png BillorBen?85.png BillorBen?86.png BillorBen?87.png BillorBen?88.png BillorBen?89.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayBlueBillandBen.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes